


The Case of the Star Wars Detective

by Iregretnothingandshipjimlock



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregretnothingandshipjimlock/pseuds/Iregretnothingandshipjimlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes Star Wars. A lot. No one is supposed to know. Johnlock crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Star Wars Detective

Sherlock loves Star Wars.

It's a well-kept secret- his well-kept secret. What kind of 34 year old watches Star Wars and, um, has probably the biggest collection of Star Wars paraphenalia this side of the Atlantic. He literally has a seperate flat to hide his collection in.

He's kept his silence well, going so far as to claim ignorance of the Star Wars trilogy- he refuses to classify the prequels as part of the Star Wars franchise, and more as a mistake- when John asks him about it. John promises to make him watch all six movies sometime in the future. It can be a date.

However, even the most tightlipped of men let their lips loose at some point, even if it is inadvertently. John's suspicions are first raised when, at a bar, a drunken Sherlock gets into an argument about Jar Jar Binks with another man. They come to blows. When John asks, Sherlock claims to have thought that the man was talking about something else through his drunken haze. John doubts this, but lets the matter drop. He doesn't like suspecting his boyfriend of anything; it makes him feel guilty.

He once again notices something strange when he sees Sherlock whispering something to Anderson. When he asks Anderson what he had said, Anderson replies, "He said that Sally looked like Solacious Krum." John thinks. That's not a very well kept secret, but still. For someone who has never seen the movies, especially someone who deletes everything unimportant to him, this seems strange.

The final straw is when John asks Sherlock to have sex with him for the first time. They've been dating for about a year and a half now, and Sherlock agrees. He would have asked earlier, but Sherlock wanted to take things slow and John's not one to push. The shit really hits the fan when John slides down Sherlock's trouser. Yoda underwear. Yoda. He begins to laugh, and then cry, and then gasp. Sherlock looks like he wants to die right there and then. He's upset, understandably, but John manages to calm him down and assure him that he will love and shag him no matter what underwear he wears- as long as it's clean. They bond and love and have damn good sex that night.

Of course, when John puts the fact that Sherlock wears Yoda underwear in his blog, everything goes to hell. But that's a story for another time.


End file.
